


The Truth Comes Out

by highkeyanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female pronouns for Pidge, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Truth Serum, allura is Shook, and keith has been in love with lance since the beginning of time, and they're actually good this time, but they have an unexpected kick, hunk bakes cookies, lance has had a crush on keith for the past 4000 years, literally wrote this in the dead of night when inspiration struck me, pidge is a lil shit, short and sweet one-shot, there's a lot of swearing if you're not into that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkeyanne/pseuds/highkeyanne
Summary: "What are you looking at?""Keith's nice ass."This was by no means intentional. Lance would just like to put that on record.Or: Hunk finally succeeds in his endeavors to bake delicious cookies using Altean ingredients. What he doesn't realize, however, is that one particular ingredient has an unexpected kick, and after indulging Lance with half the batch, one blue paladin has to endure the repercussions of Altean drugs mixed with hidden truths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a very short klance one-shot I wrote instead of working on major hw. I was mainly just doing it to brush up on my writing, but I wrote more than expected so I decided to share it with you all. Keep in mind, it's not supposed to be heart-wrenching or dramatic or anything, it's mostly just humor and entertainment. And klance, of course ;) Feel free to provide constructive criticism and/or corrections!  
> Enjoy!

                "What are you looking at?"

                "Keith's nice ass."

                This was by no means intentional. Lance would just like to put that on record. The words had slipped out before he could even register them, erupting from his mouth in a casual slur as if he _didn't_ just openly confess to making eyes at Keith's ass.

                "What?" Pidge choked out, her fingers freezing above the hologram keyboard she'd been avidly typing away on. She hadn't been prepared for such blatant honesty, especially from Lance.

                Lance slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. He was just as confused as Pidge, maybe even a little bit more. Because what the hell was that? Why did he just say that out loud?

                "Did... Did you just admit to checking Keith out?" Pidge asked, shifting forward on the couch. She eyed him carefully as if she didn't believe what she'd just heard.

                A curt "yes" escaped his lips. This time, he slapped both hands over his mouth. Mostly because of the sudden blurts of truth but also because his face was on fire. Why the fuck did he just answer that? A sly grin spread across Pidge's features, her glasses catching the glint of the screen before her.

                "I knew it!" she pumped a fist in the air. "I fucking _knew_ you were hot for Keith!"

                "Pidge!" Lance opted for covering Pidge's mouth instead of his, already across the couch and pressing his hands against her mouth. "Say it louder why don't you?" The hologram keyboard dematerialized with a flurry as Lance hissed at Pidge fervently.

                She laughed beside him, pushing and swatting at his surprisingly strong hands.

                He craned his neck and snuck a peek at Keith, and was relieved to find the red paladin still hard at work, ducking and dodging punches from the training bot, unaware of what had been said. From here, Lance had the perfect view of him. He could see Keith's every detail, from his glistening cheeks to his well sculpted calves, despite the distance. Lance briefly found himself getting caught up in it again; Keith's flexed muscles, the cute little pout he did when he was super concentrated, the sweat dripping down his forehead, dampening his hair -- which, may Lance add, was pulled up into a sexy ass ponytail he would not mind tugging on.  It was hard _not_ to check him out. The boy had on tight black getup for fuck's sake. Lance's grip on Pidge faltered.

                "Oh my god, you're doing it again!" Pidge howled. She gave up on all attempts of escape as laughter shook her body and she clutched at her stomach instead.

                "Am not!" Lance cried in defense. "I was staring at his hair this time, not his ass!"

                Pidge's laughter did not subside, no, it only grew. Especially when she saw the realization strike Lance.

                "Fuck!" he bolted up off of Pidge, stumbling away from the couch. "Why the fuck do I keep doing that?!"

                Pidge wiped a tear off her cheek. "Doing what? Fantasizing about Keith?"

                "Yes!" he squawked, then faltered and groaned. "I mean no! No, yes! Wait -- _ugh_!" He pulled at his hair heatedly.

                Pidge threw her head back into the couch, her tablet discarded on the cushion beside her as she giggled even more. "I think you're in denial, Lance."

                And of course, on perfect timing, Keith appeared behind Lance, wiping a line of sweat from his brow. "In denial over what?" he asked curiously.

                Lance knew it was going to happen before it fucking happened.

                "Liking your firm ass."

                _Fuck._

                What type of prank was the universe pulling on Lance? What otherworldly type of bullshit was fucking with him now, at this very moment? Because there was no way, under _any_ circumstances, Lance was in control of his words right now. No fucking way.

                He didn't even stick around to see Keith's reaction. He swiftly turned on his heels and booked it toward his room, the only proof that all this wasn't a nightmare being Pidge's echoing guffaws.

 

* * *

 

                Hunk grinned to himself happily. He'd finally made a batch of cookies that wasn't a complete and utter failure using Altean ingredients. Quite the opposite, actually. They were _amazing_... at least, according to Lance they were. As soon as the blue paladin had caught a whiff of the cookies baking in the Altean version of an oven, he was seated at the kitchen counter, hands folded neatly before him, smile brighter than the sun.

                "Oh, boy!" he'd chirped, drumming his feet against the floor in excitement. "These actually smell _good_!"

                "Wow, thanks, buddy," Hunk had deadpanned, but then his expression softened upon seeing Lance's huge, hopeful blue eyes. He wholeheartedly understood Lance's exuberance. They hadn't eaten Earth food in months, only sloppy goo that tasted like bad dreams and broken promises... ok, maybe he was exaggerating a little bit, but still. That goo was nothing compared to an Earth burger, much less Earth cookies. So it made sense to get riled up by just the smell of them.

                The cookies turned out to be _so_ good that Lance ended up eating more than half of the batch, completely enthralled with how much they resembled and _tasted_ like Earth sugar cookies. Hunk remembered the exact words Lance had used to describe them: _wonderful, delicious, marvelous, blessed, otherworldly_. A chuckle rumbled in Hunk's throat as he recalled telling Lance that they technically _were_ otherworldly because they weren't made on Earth. Lance's eyes had never gone wider.

                Hunk had only eaten half of one because something in the ingredients wasn't mixing well with his stomach, but he set the rest aside for the others and turned toward the counter. If the cookies were that good, then he'd have to write this recipe down, -- which, now that he thought about it, could help him single out which ingredient had thrown his stomach in for a loop.

                He hummed in contentment and began organizing the ingredients, noting that all of the labels were in Altean, when he heard a throaty moan behind him. He jumped in surprise and turned around to see Allura, eyes wide and glossy, cookie crumbles at the corners of her lips.

                " _Hunk_ ," she groaned with a mouthful of cookie. "These are exquisite! I've never tasted anything like them! Please, you _must_ share this recipe with me."

                Hunk flushed at the compliment, heart fluttering pleasantly. "They're called cookies, princess," he said. "And these-" he waved a hand at the many, many cans and jars on the counter before him, "- are the ingredients."

                Allura bolted to his side immediately, another cookie in her hand. "These are all Altean ingredients!" she gasped, eyes glazed with pure awe. "How come _we_ never created these - these _cookies_?"

                Hunk laughed, a true, genuine laugh. He stood idly by as Allura sifted through the ingredients, munching on her second cookie. She muttered a few things under her breath, questions about how Hunk had managed to make _jaderi_ taste good, whatever that was, and looks of recognition crossing her face when she eyed a couple more jars saying, _ah, yes, that makes sense._

Then she reached a particularly strange jar, shaped like a dewdrop and capped with a purple cork, closely resembling an alien wine bottle. Hunk liked that one; it smelled like vanilla. Allura froze mid bite. She turned the jar in her hand, blue liquid sloshing around inside, and as soon as she saw the label, a weird Altean symbol Hunk wasn't familiar with, she squeaked and spit the cookie out. She rushed to the sink to clean her mouth.

                "What?" Hunk asked, heart jumpstarting into a million beats a second. "What happened? What is it?"

                "Hunk!" Allura squeaked. "Do you know what this _is_?" She held up the jar, eyes wide and horrified.

                "Oh, no," Hunk cowered away from her. "Don't tell me that's some type of poison, oh God, oh God, I've poisoned Lance."

                "Lance?" she yelped. "Did Lance eat this?"

                "Oh no, oh my God - is he going to die?"

                "No! No, it is not a poison," she shook her head, face paling. "But it _is_ a dangerously powerful truth serum. I do not know the effects it has on humans..."

                "A truth serum?" Hunk quirked an eyebrow, almost feeling relieved. "That doesn't sound too..." Then he thought of that _one particular thing_ Lance wanted to keep a secret. His stomach dropped. Oh shit.

                Allura continued, unaware of Hunk's terrible realization. "But this is not just any truth serum, Hunk," she said, eyeing the jar again. "It is a variation of multiple Altean Kalo mixes."

                "K- Kalo mixes?" Hunk chewed his lip. "What is that?"

                "Kalo mixes were used in Altean courts of law to ensure a truthful testimony and... and..."

                Hunk's nerves were in a frenzy and Allura's suspense was not helping. "And what?" he pressed.

                "And compliance," she whispered, as if that somehow softened the blow.

                "Compliance? _Compliance?_ " Hunk panicked. "Like, like, you mean he'll follow orders or something like that?" Sure, Lance following orders without complaint didn't sound like the worst thing in the world, but not if it was without his full consent. Not if he was forcibly complying because of an unknown alien agent Hunk put in his cookies, one that's affects on humans was possibly lethal. Oh dear Lord, Hunk was going to have a heart attack.

                "Yes," Allura nodded. "But may I remind you - it is s _trong_ , Hunk. Not even the best liars could evade its effects.

                "Well, gee, princess!" he began to pace. "Who the heck puts super truth serum in the pantry? Seriously! I can't read Altean!"

                "Pantry? What is a pa - oh, never mind that," Allura waved her hand, brows knitting together. "How much did you use?"

                Hunk bit his lip. "I don't know, like, a tablespoon?"

                Allura went whiter still. She remembered when they'd converted Earth measurements to Altean measurements. "That is - that is a lot."

                "I have to go find him, I have to -"

                "Yes, yes, immediately, and bring him to the med bay where Coran and I will test for any negative effects," Allura said. She promptly grabbed the plate of cookies and stuffed them into the garbage chute on the wall, while Hunk barreled out of the kitchen, hoping poor Lance was doing okay.

 

* * *

 

                Keith was starting to think he'd heard wrong, his face flushing beyond what could be considered healthy.

                " _What?_ " he sputtered. His bayard had fallen from his hands, and he stood there, unmoving, as he stared at the empty space Lance had just occupied.

                Pidge's guffaws did not help the situation, but she at least eventually informed him that, yes, Lance _did_ just admit he was checking out Keith's "firm ass" out whilst he trained. And here Keith thought Lance was just sizing him up because of this stupid imaginary rivalry he'd fabricated out of nothing. Although, if Keith was being honest, he _was_ flexing more than usual at the mere presence of Lance across the room.

                But what?

                Lance _liked_ him?

                "But I thought he was only into girls?" was the only intelligible thing Keith could manage to say, face still as red as his lion.

                Now it was Pidge's turn to sputter. " _What?_ " she jerked her head toward him. "You're talking about Lance? _The_ Lance Sanchez?"

                Keith stood helplessly oblivious before her, confusion settling over him like a thick curtain, obstructing him from seeing what was right in front of him.

                "Hell no!" she continued. "Lance is bi as shit, Keith." Then she added with a wicked smirk, "Gay as shit when it comes to you."

                He opened his mouth to speak but clamped it back shut as he mulled over this. He wasn't dwelling on the fact that Lance was bisexual, no. He honestly wasn't surprised by that. That actually explained all the googly eyes Lance would make at Shiro. It was just the simple fact that Keith had never seen Lance display so much as an ounce of liking toward him, friendly or romantic. All Lance ever did was bicker with him, annoy him to the ends of the Earth- well, outer space now. Sure there'd probably been subtle looks between them, a couple of times when they didn't mind each other's company, but Keith thought those were all completely platonic. And besides, if Lance really did like him, why hadn't he ever flirted with Keith the way he did to all the alien girls up until now? This was making no sense, but Keith would be lying if he said it didn't send a happy little thrill straight through him.

                But what made Lance confess now? And... especially in that way? Was this just another one of his jokes?

                _Liking your firm ass_ , Keith remembered the words, could still hear the way they effortlessly rolled off of Lance's tongue like he'd been ready to say it for a while now. He blushed again thinking about it. At least the flexing worked.

                "Guys!" Hunk suddenly came bounding in from the kitchen, apron stained with different shades of God knows what. His eyes searched the room frantically, a look of panic on his face. "Where's Lance?"

                "Hiding in his room," Pidge responded. She tilted her head suspiciously. "Why?"

                "Uh..," he began twiddling his fingers in front of him, which Keith could now see were just as dirty as his apron. "Um, was he, by any chance, displaying um... weird behavioral issues?"

                "Well other than confessing that he's hot for Keith, no," Pidge replied nonchalantly, arm slung over the couch to look at Hunk.

                Hunk's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "He _what_?" he cheeped. He didn't explain further as he cursed under his breath and rocketed across the room toward the hall Lance had exited through. Oh no. Oh hell no. Keith was not having it. He stuck out a hand and grasped Hunk's arm.

                "Why?" he asked, but it was more of an order than a question.

                Hunk stopped to look at him, eyes nervously darting between him and Pidge, before he smiled sheepishly. "I accidentally used a truth serum in my cookie batter..."

                Pidge was the first to react, screaming, "Holy _shit_!"

                Keith's mind stopped working. He couldn't form coherent words, much less stop Hunk from escaping his grip and scrambling toward Lance's room. He could only stand there, face redder than before if that was even remotely possible.

                A truth serum? Lance had said what he said because of... a truth serum? Keith didn't even know those existed, but holy hell, he wasn't complaining. Because that meant Lance, the blue paladin, the most annoying boy he'd ever come across, but also most endearing and even charming... Lance the cute Cuban with pretty tan skin and sometimes funny jokes, the boy with nice brown locks and a lean, slender build -- the guy Keith has been secretly pining for -- had a crush on him. Or more accurately, _liked his firm ass_.

                Holy shit. Keith didn't know what to do with this information. Should he go over there a kiss Lance senseless or smack him -- because why the _fuck_ was he so intent on being number one on Keith's kill list and not his fuck list? Why was he always getting on Keith's every last nerve instead of communicating his feelings? And _why_ was Keith not more upset about this?

                A dangerous grin broke out onto Pidge's face. "Hey, Keith?" she cooed mockingly. "What are you waiting for, buddy? Go get him!"

                 That seemed to jolt Keith awake as suddenly his legs began moving on their own accord, one step at a time until he realized they were headed straight for Lance's room. Pidge cheered him on from behind, fists pumping the air.

                "Remember to keep it down in there!" she hollered and Keith's cheeks warmed again as he briskly exited the room.

 

* * *

 

                So, it was a truth serum that had fucked Lance over. How swell.

                You know, when Lance pictured his secret longing for Keith coming out -- not that he ever planned for it to come out -- he never saw it happening from being high on a _truth serum_. And if it were to get out, he sure as hell wasn't planning on doing it like that! No, Lance had told himself long ago that if ever had the guts to tell Keith, he'd sweep him off his fucking feet. Blow him away with the pick-up line of the century. Not comment about his ass while under alien influence!

                Allura and Coran said he should be okay. Everything was working fine, but because he consumed so many of the cookies, it would take at least another day for the effects to wear off. Not to mention, the effects were apparently four times stronger on humans, so yeah, that was fucking great. Now here he was after two hours of IVs and body scans, sitting in his room to separate himself from everyone else. But he was mostly here to avoid a certain someone.

                Lance remembered passing by Keith in the hallway as Hunk dragged him to the med bay. Keith looked as if he'd been headed to his room and Lance had shuddered at the thought, grateful beyond belief for the escape. But now... but now the tests were done and the only escape was his room. His room, where Hunk wasn't guarding the door as he'd been in the med bay. His room, where Coran's nonstop lecture about the molecular composition of Altean Kalo mixes, and how they affected the brain, wasn't there to distract him. His room, where he planned to stay holed up in until he stopped feeling as if he was on the brink of combustion. Which would probably be never.

                Lance had almost cried when Hunk told him, because _shit_ , now Keith _knows_. He wouldn't be able to save his ass by saying it was a joke because Keith was already aware of the truth serum involved. So it didn't come as a surprise to him when a knock came at his door and Keith's voice called from the other side.

                "Lance?"

                Lance sighed. Keith was most likely there to let him down easy, to tell him " _I'm sorry, Lance, but I just don't like you that way"_. And maybe even end it off with how he was actually into Shiro because Lance was almost three hundred percent positive that there was something going on between those two. Something that made his stomach sink a little.

                Keith called for him again. "Lance? Come on, open up, I just want to talk."

                Yes. He just wanted to talk. To kindly tell Lance to fuck right off and to stop staring at _his firm ass_.

                " _No_ ,"

                "Fine, I'll talk through here then,"

                "G-go away," Lance managed to grit between clenched teeth, the truth serum in full flames now. It was taking every ounce of strength in his body to stay put, to be in control of his words.

                There was a pause.  Then--

                "Do you really want me to go away?" Keith's voice was low. And fuck all that is good, Lance knew _exactly_ what Keith was doing.

                "No," the word left his lips in a small whimper before he could stop them. A deep crease etched its way between his brows and he groaned low, fingers curling at his sides to form two tight fists. Fucking Keith, asking that question knowing damn well the truth serum was playing a role in all this. How fair was that?

                "Open up, then" Keith repeated. He knocked once more. "Please."

                Just then, something swept over Lance, something that made him uncharacteristically and annoyingly compliant. He crossed the room in three swift steps and unlocked the door with a quick swipe of his finger over the sensor on the wall, then proceeded to look down at his body in disbelief. "Traitor," he hissed at it. Coran _did_ say obedience was a "teensy weensy" side effect. But fuck, this shit wasn't teensy weensy at all, it was _strong_. It'd felt like a puppeteer was above him, pulling his strings.

                Keith stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Lance wanted the ground to swallow him up.

                "Lance, I-"

                "Save your breath, Keith," Lance held up a shaky hand. "I know what you're here for, I get it. The feeling's not mutual, I know.

                "What? Lance, no, I-"

                "Seriously, Keith, don't feel bad, just go!" Lance tried to sound light, but his voice was quivering and he could feel sweat beginning to gather on the back of his neck, prickling the hairs there just as much as Keith's mere presence was to his skin.  

                "I'm not going anywhere," Keith snapped and as if to further prove this point, he walked further into the room, straight toward Lance.

                Lance snapped his mouth shut, knowing all too well that nothing intelligible would come out of there so long as the serum surged strong through his veins. He did, however, take several steps back because Keith was coming just a tad bit too close for comfort. Honestly, Lance was perfectly fine with never speaking about this ordeal ever again. _But I guess Shiro taught him to talk things though_ , he thought bitterly.

                Keith stopped in the middle of the room and crossed his arms tightly, muscles bulging and sweat still clinging to his skin from the training session he'd just finished. The training session when everything went to hell. Lance should've just chilled at the castle's pool today like he'd planned, but no, he just _had_ to get distracted with ogling Keith's fine abs as he trained. Fuck.

                He tried his best to keep his eyes off of Keith's muscles and on his eyes. "I'm here for clarification," Keith said. He paused. "You... like me?" He seemed to fidget where he stood and Lance knew instantly the feeling could not be mutual or else he wouldn't be so damn uncomfortable.

                Lance bit his lip for as long as he could, Keith's eyes boring into his, but the serum won the battle anyway and his head bobbed up and down.

                Keith sucked in a breath and Lance's eyes flickered back down to observe the way his chest and biceps seemed to expand with that breath. He tore them away when Keith began to speak again. "For how long?"

                Lance spun around then, eyes squeezing shut, unwilling to look Keith in the eye once the words left his lips. "A while."

                "How _long_ of a while?"

                "Three years." Two at the Garrison and the one they've spent in space.

                Everything went silent and Lance listened as Keith elicited a small gasp. This time he crossed his arms too, but it was done more out of the deeply humiliating desire to curl into himself and never resurface. Why did this have to happen to him? What in the _hell_ did he do to deserve this? Sure, he joked around a lot, but he wasn't a bad guy, was he?  He suddenly regretted pulling on his little sister's pigtails all those years ago.

                "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Keith broke the silence once more, but his voice was hushed.

                Lance's jaw clenched, shoulders hunching as he did so. "Because I knew what you'd say, Keith," he spat. "Because I knew you didn't - you _don't_ \- see me that way. "

                More heart wrenching silence Lance felt like he was suffocating in.

                Man, this was embarrassing. He just confessed that he liked Keith, the guy he'd been pestering for _so long_ now under the pretense of a supposed rivalry between the two. All to, admittedly, mask his secret admiration toward. The guy who probably thought Lance was the most annoying little shit in the universe. The guy who Lance was sure pitied him beyond belief now, because, _wow_ , how pathetic is it that Lance only bothered Keith because he was crushing on him? It felt like he was in first grade all over again.

                A hand rested on his shoulder, light and warm, but Lance recoiled, a wave of nausea washing over him as he prepared for Keith's sorry excuses. His rejection.

                "Keith - "

                "Turn around."

                Lance stilled, the order already stirring his limbs, but he planted himself firmly, unwilling to face him. Keith was such an asshole. He probably wanted to see Lance's face crumple with hurt or something mean like that. _Stop. You know Keith isn't like that._  

                "Lance, turn around," he repeated and... was that a smile Lance heard in his voice? Was that asshole _amused_ by all of this?

                He turned willingly, angrily, just in time to see a genuine smile on Keith's lips, one of the most beautiful smiles Lance had ever seen in his entire life, and all the anger instantly flushed right out of his system, forgotten. Keith's hand returned to his shoulder and Lance began to feel antsy, seeing that smile, feeling his hand, wanting to die right there on the spot. He decided it was time to speak. Because fuck it, life really couldn't get any worse than this.

                 "Okay, just because this truth serum made me confess this crush I've had for _years_ now, one I've done so well at hiding until _fucking_ _now_ , doesn't mean you have to apologize! So, chill, my man, it's all cool, you can just leave me here to freak out, maybe cry, maybe think about you some more, maybe-"

                "Lance,"

                "Maybe - maybe I'll just take a nap," he continued. "A day-long nap! And then the serum will be through with me and we can forget any of this ever happened and we can go back to being Lance and Keith, neck and neck, the Garrison's legendary ri -"

                " _Lance_ ,"

                Lance wanted to stop talking, he did, but all that time he'd spent refraining from succumbing to the serum was finally catching up with him. The words just kept spilling out and suddenly it was like a dam burst, the serum in full control now. "Don't worry about it! Just go, it's fine! I'm fine! _You're_ fine! And _I_ like fine people! W-Which there are plenty more of out there so I'll survive, man! Besides, we gotta focus on saving the universe and all that crap, you know, so just go, okay?" he was talking so fast now, it was becoming hard to breathe. "I'll just have to forget about how good you look while training, how hot your hair is when you put it up, how beautiful you look when you fall asleep on the couch, how cute you get when you're angry or flustered -- flustered like I am now -- or how badly I wanna jump your bones because hot fucking damn, Keith, you're --mmph!"

                He was abruptly cut off by lips against his own, and while it was a very _pleasant_ turn of events, it wasn't helping his current inability to breath.

                He pulled back, gasping as his wide eyes met Keith's startlingly soft ones. "What the hell-"

                Keith placed a hand over his mouth. "Lance, breathe, I'm not here to turn you down."

                Lance once again complied, inhaling and exhaling, eyes still wide and searching. His heart rate pulsed harder and faster once he realized the only thing he _could_ inhale was Keith, Keith, Keith, and suddenly, he was reeling away from him as he realized what just happened. Holy shit.

                Keith kept his patience, smiling gently as he followed Lance. "I like you, too, Lance." he stated simply, not one for drawn out dramatics. "I've liked you ever since the Garrison, too, actually, so shut up and..."

                That was when Lance's back hit the wall behind him and he was left with nowhere else to go. Keith met him there, hands immediately snaking around his neck, settling there until he was dragging Lance's lips back to his in one swift motion.

                Lance didn't pull away this time, but he also didn't kiss back, too shocked to even move. Keith liked him back? Since the Garrison? But he thought Keith didn't even remember him?

                A little voice in the back of his head screamed at him vehemently, _stop thinking and kiss him, you punk! Come on, this is what you've been waiting for!_

                Keith seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stopped and whispered, " _Kiss me_ , Lance,"

                And that was it. The little fuck had long ago figured out how the truth serum worked and Lance was pliant as ever in his hands, but not really complaining either as his lips pressed against Keith's once more, eyes fluttering shut.

                He made a noise he wasn't particularly proud of and slowly, slowly kissed back, lips slotting over Keith's in a swirl of wet, heated emotion. His hands found Keith's waist and held him there steadily, fingers digging into the skin a little. He was afraid that if he let go, Keith would disappear and this would all have been a dream. But it wasn't. Because if it were, he wouldn't have felt Keith's fingers move to tug on the hair above his neck, wouldn't have felt Keith pressing him closer against the wall, one hand skimming up his neck to cup his jaw, head tilting to deepen the kiss.

                It was when Keith slid his tongue along Lance's bottom lip that Lance felt his confidence returning. He pressed back, parting his lips, and found that Keith's tongue tasted a thousand times better than he'd imagined, sweet and delicious and _scorching hot_ , leaving him to want more, more, more. And it was then that he realized with stunning clarity that _Keith liked him_. Had liked him the whole goddamn time. And he'd been too busy being an ass to notice!

                He could've been doing this a long time ago.

                With that in mind, Lance pushed a knee in between Keith's thighs and, in one swift motion, spun him around so that Keith was the one pressed up against the wall instead of him. Keith moaned against him, a deep guttural moan that rattled Lance's bones in _such a good way_ , and he swallowed it with delight. He smiled a little when Keith tugged him closer, reveling in the way his hips bucked at the feel of Lance's knee.

                Okay, so maybe it was getting a little too heated for the first kiss, but neither were opposed to it. After all, after three years of bottled up emotions, a shitload of sexual tension, and a shot of alien truth serum that drove you to act upon your deepest desires, it really didn't come as a surprise. It instead came as a relief. A relief that seemed to drain both their bodies of all that pesky, heavy tension and leave behind two feather light beings, airy and gleeful and passionate with the way they curled around each other like it was the most natural thing in the world.

                Keith was the first to break away, panting.

                "Woah," Lance exhaled, breath fanning over Keith's nose.

                "Yeah," Keith breathed. "I wish I would've done that a long time ago."

                "Me too,"

                "But, you know, I couldn't," Keith smirked. "Since you were being an asshole and all."

                There was a pause. Then Lance bit his lip. "Yeah, I was being an asshole, wasn't I?"

                Keith didn't seem to expect that answer. He'd almost forgotten about the serum. His eyes softened and he cupped Lance's jaw. "Does it help that I thought you were a very cute and charming asshole?"

                Lance laughed then, stepping away and tipping his head back. He, of course, didn't expect Keith to go soft on him, but the _very_ _last_ thing he'd expected was Keith cracking jokes. And it hadn't even been that funny, but he couldn't stop laughing. He had a feeling, though, that he was mostly laughing because he was so genuinely happy -- and never thought he'd thank a truth serum for getting him here. He didn't catch Keith's awestruck gaze until a warm hand rested on his cheek.

                "You're beautiful," Keith whispered. Lance's laughter subsided as a deep blush crept up his neck. Woah. Keith just called him beautiful.

                He looked at Keith -- really _looked_ at him -- and suddenly, he was glued to the spot, gazing back into Keith's dark eyes. Dark eyes that, strangely enough, reminded him of stars, sparkling and enticing.

                He grabbed Lance once more and closed the space between them, pressing their lips together, before breaking away with a crooked grin.

                "I just need to know one thing, Lance,"

                Lance nodded, lips grazing over Keith's.

                "Do you..." Keith said, slow and dramatic. "Do you really hate my mullet?"

                He bit back a laugh as Lance's eyes widened incredulously. A series of stammers erupted from his mouth as he desperately tried to fight back the serum, but much to his dismay, it was useless at this point.

                "Are you fucking kidding me - _no_!" Lance threw his arms in the air, exasperated beyond belief. "No, man! Your mullet's one of the best things about you!" He briefly reminded himself to slip some of that blue shit into Keith's food goo later. Just so the fucker saw how it felt.

                The laugh Keith had been biting back disappeared, sunk into his stomach in the form of a million butterflies. He stepped back, fingers instinctively going up to graze over his mullet. Shit, that _really was_ unexpected. He couldn't help the pleased grin that spread across his features, cheeks so warm now that he thought they were melting. Every god that ever came into existence was receiving Keith's eternal gratitude right about then, for Lance and for that blessed truth serum.

                Lance grit his teeth in annoyance -- and a little bit of impatience -- and slid those long, warm fingers into Keith's hair. He dove back in for another kiss, this time more ardent and passion-driven, full force with a hunger he didn't even realize he'd been harboring until now. Keith couldn't keep the smile off his face.

                Needless to say, it was one of the best nights they ever experienced. A night tangled together under the stars, chuckles and sighs of pleasure lapping over the muted sounds of a sentient castle ship. As well as the occasional blurt of weird, but endearing truth from Lance that swelled Keith's heart every single time. They found themselves thanking the universe for its strange and unorthodox -- but satisfactory -- means of bringing them together.

                At one point, they fell asleep in each other's arms, lips parted and eyelashes fluttering as euphoric dreams played out behind their eyelids, dreams they hadn't had the pleasure of visiting since they left Earth. In the morning, they woke with the meanest cricks in their necks, but neither of the boys minded. The truth had finally come out and it was like a weight had been lifted from both their shoulders. The days in space didn't seem so glum anymore.

                Because, as Lance soon realized, nothing could beat the way Keith's peaceful face looked resting on his chest. And as for Keith, he was five hundred and three percent positive that he was never going to sleep in his own room again.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a second part in which the roles are reversed?? I'm not sure, for the most part I'm pleased with how it ended. Thank you to all who read! Don't forget to leave kudos or drop a comment telling me what you thought! Also, for those of you who are interested, my tumblr is @ highkeyanne
> 
> UPDATE: I am no longer doing the second part to this story. Every time I attempted to write a part 2, nothing came out. Turns out I like it better as a one-shot. I am so so so so sorry for not following up on this until now. If it's any console, I am planning on coming out with a multi-chapter klance fic soon so stay tuned! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to start taking requests on my tumblr. (I'm not sure how to link it here, but my username is above.) Thank you guys sooooooooo much for all the love on this fic! I truly appreciate it!! <3


End file.
